Strawberry Milk
by transcendgenderism
Summary: "Ruby was still a child, Weiss resolved, but a growing one at that." Of all the insults she has thrown Ruby's way the most frequent is one of naivety and age. In time Weiss will discover why her partner's youthfulness is particularly grating, and in a new light, endearing. A testament to Weiss' development and Ruby's simple soul.
1. Chapter 1

Former White Fang member, Blake Belladonna, and thrill-seeker Yang Xiao Long were engaged in what was literally a heated match. The rest of team RWBY and the other freshmen huntsmen- and huntresses-to-be were scattered amongst the stands of the amphitheater at Beacon Academy. Professor Glynda Goodwitch, the Physical Training and Dueling instructor, had purposefully pitted the partners against each other.

Under any other circumstance, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, would have intervened.

Her family's victimization at the hands of the White Fang extremists caused a lingering prejudice against all faunus. Blake challenged the notion when she revealed her status and history. In fact, team RWBY would not have been able to disrupt Roman Torchwick and the White Fang's latest scheme without her lead. Blake had proven herself trustworthy, an exception to the faunus Weiss had otherwise encountered. After all, there was no way the heiress could uphold the "best teammate" title if she treated Blake any differently. Unless, of course, Blake turned on team RWBY. It would be difficult to believe anything but White Fang affiliation would cause her to do so. Under any other circumstance besides combat training class, Weiss Schnee would have taken Blake down.

And what if Yang turned on the team? Weiss flipped the hypothetical situation on its head, playing her own devil's advocate. Without question, she would restrain Yang, too. She smirked. That would be a challenge. Often able to immobilize opponents with ice, Weiss would need a new strategy. Her fiery teammate would burn right through, leaving Yang a disheveled and sopping mess. Weiss shuddered at the thought of her reaction to a ruined appearance. Once angered, Yang was a force to be reckoned with. Disorder and insults were hardly enough to upset the easy-going blonde, but her hair was another story.

Weiss caught a glimpse of the girl's face as she leapt into the air, noting the color of her irises. Still lilac. Blake was lucky they had yet to redden, which would indicate Yang's unruly rage.

Weren't the students of Beacon supposed to fight _as_ a team and not _with_ their team? Today's lesson was unfathomable. Weiss Schnee, the dutiful scholar, respected her instructors more than anyone. Brown nosing for better marks might also have had something to do with it, but that was beside the point. She was hardly one to question coursework, especially from the poised and skillful Glynda Goodwitch.

"You can learn-" the professor bellowed over the clang of Gambol Shroud repelling gunfire from Ember Celica, "a lot about a person-"

Weiss turned her attention to Goodwitch, pacing with perfect posture between the stage and the stands. Had she finally snapped?

The students' eyes were fixed on the combat training demonstration. Occupying Blake with a barrage of bullets, Yang began to close the gap between the two. Seemingly satisfied with the short-range opportunity, she drew back her right arm and charged at her opponent. The blonde's fist made contact with a rock-solid Blake's midsection.

It was a shadow. Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Yang let out a deafening growl with enough force to emit a small gust.

The room went silent. Not even the clacking of Professor Goodwitch's heels could be heard. She'd ceased pacing and peered over the lenses of her glasses towards the stage, expectantly.

The dust settled to reveal Yang, head bowed and muscles tense. Her fist was still pressed against Blake's shadow as she maintained the posture of her offense. The stage lighting cast dramatic shadows on her form delineating a taut exterior. It was elegant, really, a sight to behold. That is, until the increasing flicker of Yang's flame cast the shadows away.

Cracks spread slowly across the surface of the faunus sculpture, breaking it, and the silence.

"What brute strength, miss Xiao Long!" Goodwitch remarked. Whether or not she intended to praise or criticize the student was uncertain. The stern professor was often anything but complimentary.

Yang must have assumed the former, however, for she stood and grinned.

"As I was saying, you can learn a lot about a person by the way they fight," the professor finished.

Attempting to catch Yang off-guard, Blake descended from a rafter she'd been perching on, landing silently and gracefully on all fours. Her teammate turned just in time to defend against successive kicks with her gauntlets. She swung to no avail at Blake, who back-flipped out of harm's way once again.

Glancing at the translucent, pointed banners around the amphitheater, Weiss noted Blake and Yang's Aura. The status screens displayed green bars, which suggested a safe and reasonable amount. Should either drain to life-threatening red levels, however, the professor would be forced to call the match and declare a victor. It had been half an hour and the faunus had only spent about a third maneuvering, deploying shadows, and landing minor blows. Meanwhile, her partner had only expended half on defense and simply trying to keep up.

From the stands Weiss Schnee released a sharp, exaggerated sigh. "This match could go on forever," she groaned.

"I know, isn't it great?!" piped up her partner, Ruby Rose. She was Yang's younger sister and also the youngest student to attend Beacon; as far as Weiss was concerned she was still very much a child.

Startled by the response from her typically inattentive teammate, Weiss shot back, "Shouldn't you be doodling, or nodding off?"

Ruby scoffed, as if Weiss should have known better than to ask. "Physical training is where the action is!" She chopped at the air with her arms for emphasis. "Doodling's just to get me through the boring stuff like history, sometimes Grimm studies, and that crafting class with Professor Peach."

Typical. "Oh? And sleeping?" Weiss folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, disapprovingly.

"Well," Ruby chuckled nervously before mumbling, "the napping's not really intentional."

Weiss rolled her eyes. All subjects were equally imperative to a quality education and well-rounded career as a huntress. Competitive by design, she had every desire for perfection, to excel at all things. Straight A's would bring her one step closer to reestablishing her family's name and redeeming the Schnee Dust Company. It was both aggravating and unfortunate that her team leader did not share the same educational values.

Ruby slid her open notebook over to Weiss.

At the top of the left page was Ruby's name followed by Professor Port's, the class title "Grimm studies," and yesterday's date. Weiss recalled a lesson from the long-winded professor on Nevermores. He suggested predetermining tactics for fighting the flying Grimm and other aerial opponents. The fibrous material that made up their sharp, projectile feathers was discussed in great detail as well as defenses against it. Ruby had spent the class period hunched over her notebook, scribbling furiously. But there were no notes on Nevermores beneath the heading of the page. Instead, the scratchy rendering of what appeared to be a Nevermore and a red hood followed.

"And what's this supposed to be?"

"That's me riding a Nevermore," said Ruby, pointing first at the black blob and then at the red curvature above, "but not like in the ruins," she added quickly. As the partners had quickly learned during initiation, hitching a ride on the talons of a Nevermore was not the safest way to travel. Weiss knew that at the time, of course, but Ruby had insisted on the flight. "See?" said Red, in reference to her drawing once again. "I've conquered it. I'm on top!"

Weiss was unimpressed and uninterested. "I meant," she clarified curtly, "the notebook."

"Oh, why did I give it to you? You seemed bored by class and, well," she grinned, "c'mon Weiss, wouldn't you like to try?"

"Try what?"

"Doodling!" Ruby squealed.

To Red's apparent surprise, Weiss snatched a pencil from her grasp and pressed the tip firmly against the blank page beside the Nevermore. In capital letters she carved the words, "NO, YOU DUNCE!" before slapping away the notebook entirely. Sure, Ruby had been perceptive enough to pick up on Weiss' waning enthusiasm, but she still had yet to respect her academic affinity.

Ruby flipped open to the page and whined. She began the arduous process of erasing the graffiti, lethargically rubbing the pencil's eraser against the letters. Weiss smirked. Even if the phrase were to be erased, it would not disappear. Gone, but not forgotten; the pressure with which White had written imprinted the message on the pages that followed.

Youthful team leader no longer interrupting, Weiss could return her attention to their teammates' match. It was difficult to determine which of the pair would be victorious; both were strong, agile huntresses-in-training. What made for a lengthy duel were their contrasting fighting styles. Yang simply could not overcome Blake's evasive maneuvers by force. She fought head-on and had trouble landing a blow on the real Belladonna. The secretive faunus could leap long distances and use her shadow clones to give her leverage. She was adept at escaping harm.

"I don't know who to cheer for!" Ruby burst. "Yang's my sister so of course I want her to win, and Blake's, well, Blake, and they're both my teammates! I want Blake to win and I want Yang to win," she fretted, weighing the opposing outcomes with gestures of each hand. "Do you think I could convince Goodwitch to call a tie?"

Weiss didn't answer. She considered the question rhetorical; unless one of their teammates forfeited, the match would continue until a victor was obvious. Professor Goodwitch taught without exception, and Ruby knew it, too.

In time, Ruby's rambling ceased. She rested her elbows on her thighs and tracked the movements of her sister, "If she doesn't increase her Semblance soon, Yang won't stand a chance."

So, she had been paying attention. Not only that, she had analyzed their teammates' fighting styles and come to the same conclusions as Weiss. Of course, Weiss would never admit that out loud. Still, she couldn't help but be impressed by the budding leader. Being a huntress wasn't about slicing first and asking questions later. Success could often be found in strategy, without expending too much energy. Perhaps little Red was finally starting to realize that. She certainly hoped so. Tactics to reserve Aura would be absolutely essential for longer, more lethal missions.

Weiss paused. There was no way Ruby could have erased her handwriting in that short a time. The notebook was visible beneath her partner's bosom. Curiosity getting the better of her, the heiress leaned back for a better look at the pages.

Just as she suspected, Ruby had given up. Perhaps Weiss would have apologized for the graffiti if Ruby actually used her notebook for notes. She squinted, and made out the addition of a "W" and a caret to the original markings. Instead of "NO, YOU DUNCE!" it read, "NOW, YOU DANCE!"

In spite of herself Weiss cracked a smile and stifled a laugh. What a dunderhead! What a child.

Either Blake was beginning to tire or Yang's Semblance was kicking in, or both. After spending more than a semester with the pair on team RWBY, Weiss was confident it was the latter. Charging at the faunus once more, Yang came closer to contacting the real Blake than she had the entire match. Blake crouched behind her latest deployment, panting. In a matter of seconds, she tightened her ribbon around Gambol Shroud's hilt and secured it to one of the solid shadow's wrists. Darting out and clutching her weapon with both hands, she leapt and was swung counter-clockwise. It was similar to Blake and Yang's Bumblebee maneuver, only this time Blake was the bee. As she circled back towards her starting position, the outstretched ribbon interrupted Yang's back-step and forced her to the ground. The faunus immediately cocked Gambol Shroud and fired a round at Yang.

Like a phoenix rising from ashes, Yellow burst into flame. The full-force activation of Yang's Semblance cast bullets back to Black. Now she was in for it! Within seconds the red-eyed blonde was back on her feet, and charging at the faunus with increased speed.

Freshman huntsmen- and huntresses-in-training were on the edge of their seats. All except for Ruby, of course, who leapt up onto her seat in excitement.

"Get down!" Weiss hissed, yanking on her partner's cape.

A massive explosion knocked the class off the stadium seating with a wave of intense heat. It singed the ends of students' hair and clothing. If it weren't for the professor's masterful manipulation of dust, she too would have been burned and bruised. A few light bulbs above the stage shattered, raining glass, and the backdrop was charred. A haze of smoke lingered in the air.

Weiss hurriedly pushed Ruby off her lap and dusted her skirt.

"Thanks," said Ruby quietly, still in shock from the explosion. Had she remained standing, her exposed skin could have been seriously burned.

"Dimwit," Weiss huffed, cheeks flush. More often than not, she felt the dynamic between Red and White akin to that of a child and babysitter. And one day that little girl was going to get them both killed by her insufferable enthusiasm. Weiss swore it.

She offered a stiff hand to her partner. Honestly, what would Ruby do without her?

With a gracious smile the team leader accepted. Once standing, she reciprocated by pressing the tip of a white strand of hair between pale fingertips. A small flame was snuffed out with a hiss. Appreciative though she was, Weiss batted the unwelcome hand away and began to fuss over her side ponytail.

When the smoke finally cleared, Blake and Yang were visible on opposite sides of the stage, a crater from the explosion between them. Much like the backdrop their clothing was charred and torn. Small cuts and light burns marred their skin. Sitting upright, the faunus adjusted her bow. Across from her the blonde remained spread-eagled. Smoke wafted from the golden mane whose fire had been snuffed out.

"Yang!" Ruby called, nervously.

With a leisurely thumbs-up and a grin, her sister proved to be okay.

Professor Goodwitch stepped onto the stage and strutted over to Blake. "As you can see," she addressed the class. "Huntsmen and huntresses may need to make sacrifices in battle. Ms. Belladonna was slowing down and she knew she was no match for Ms. Xiao Long's Semblance."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Ruby muttered.

Weiss glared at her. This was the only lecture to be given all class, and she intended to hear it.

"So she took both herself and Ms. Xiao Long out with a fire bomb shadow instead," Goodwitch explained. "In a real fight, depending on the circumstances and location, this could ensure that her team, her allies, and any bystanders would be safe from her enemy."

Between Yang's flame and her teammates' speed, Weiss was unable to see what had caused the explosion; apparently, one last, unstable shadow detonated by the incredible force of the berserk blonde's fist. Nullifying the effects of Yang's Semblance was rather clever. Even so, Weiss had to disagree with the instructor. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em? Is that what the she was suggesting? How absurd. Under any other circumstance the explosion could very well have injured nearby allies or bystanders. After all, the resultant heat wave nearly burned Ruby.

Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat. "However, it is inadvisable to employ such detonative tactics in close quarters," she chastised, before adding, "especially, indoors." The huntress then proceeded to scribble something on her scroll. Weiss assumed she was noting the condition of the amphitheater to deduct points from both Blake and Yang's grades. Goodwitch was ever the harsh grader.

The status screen displayed Blake and Yang's depleted levels Aura. Nose out of her scroll, the professor declared, "Both students are unable to battle. This match is a draw.

To her apparent dismay, the students burst into applause. Yang basked in the praise. She strut around, pumping her first in the air, blowing kisses to the audience, and waving as if she were a celebrity. Blushing, the taciturn faunus folded her arms and diverted her gaze from the crowd.

Weiss clapped along with her peers, for even she had to admit it turned out to be an interesting duel.

"I knew it would be a tie!" Ruby exclaimed.

She leapt onto her seat once again, perhaps encouraged by Nora Valkyrie; the strong and spunky member of team JNPR was doing the same, in addition to shooting heart-stamped bullets from her war hammer above the class. It appeared her partner, Lie Ren, had given up trying to stop her. He sat beside her both defeated and disapproving, with one arm across his chest and the other propped up to hide his shaking head. Weiss wondered how he put up with her energetic spontaneity. Although she'd never admit it, White sometimes found Ren's partner more irksome than her own.

Ruby waved her arms back and forth. "Weiss, look!"

Without lifting her head Weiss fixed her gaze on the team leader. It made for a far more menacing glare.

"I'm finally taller than you!" Ruby boasted, looking down upon her partner. Regardless of the heels she wore, Weiss had an inch on Ruby. "Who's the child now?"

"You are!" Weiss screeched. One's height hardly determined their age. "That doesn't even make sense!"

Ruby continued to cheer for her teammates with increased enthusiasm, as if Weiss had played along and agreed to her nonsense. She bounced up and down with the biggest smile on her face, waving her arms and screaming for her team. The demonstration was careless, free and full of joy.

In other words, it was irritating and gnawed at Weiss' insides. Growing up, she would have been punished for such reckless and revolting behavior. Her authoritarian father only allowed professionalism and poise. It was to be expected from a man of his status with a company and reputation to uphold. He couldn't have his daughter running wild; regardless of Weiss' age, a childish heiress was unbecoming. Ruby could stand to learn a thing or two from the well-mannered Schnee. Who did she think she was gallivanting around like that?

When the professor called for the class's attention to no avail, a loud crack and flash of lightning did the trick. Storm clouds remained even after the conjured lightening disappeared. They hung over Goodwitch's head and mirrored her sour demeanor. The roar of the crowd wound down to a hum before fading to faint whispers.

She wasted no time speaking. "Be sure to read Chapter 12 on dust capabilities. We will be going over enhancements next class."

That would be an easy lesson for Weiss considering her family's line of work and the versatility of her rapier, Myrtenaster. Planning ahead as always, she thought about the upcoming days. Given the ease of Goodwitch's assignment, Weiss could prioritize her other courses for the moment, with more time for leisure. She quite liked the idea, and hoped to spend some down time with a certain blue-haired someone.

"But do not sit idly by this weekend," the professor instructed. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Spend some time sparring with your partner. We will be reviewing today's lesson next week." With that, the class was dismissed.

Weiss scrunched up her face in frustration. That meant more time with Ruby, and far less leisure time. She was suddenly envious of her Black and Yellow teammates, who had a head start on their homework because of their duel in class.

The professor took to fixing the amphitheater, waving her riding crop. The shattered glass of broken light bulbs fit into place as easily as a puzzle that was seamless when completed. The burns on the backdrop were swept up as if they were only ash on the surface. Finally, she pulled the dent out from center stage with a loud pop. Satisfied with her work, Goodwitch took her leave.

Blake and Yang were taking to the stands to gather their belongings. Ruby intercepted them halfway. "You were awesome!" she squealed, flinging her arms around her teammates.

"I know," Yang said, simply. She lifted both Blake and Ruby off the ground in a strong embrace.

Weiss grabbed her teammates' bags and jogged down the steps to meet them. Typically her butlers carried her belongings, as they had on her first day at the academy. It had always been beneath the Schnee to do so themselves. At Beacon, however, Weiss had to carry her own weight. So, she expected praise for taking it upon herself to bear Ruby, Yang and Blake's burdens, as well. Stooping to such a demeaning display of her own free will was not without ulterior motives; namely, the praise, earning the title "best teammate," and hastening team RWBY's leave.

Yang noticed the White heiress' descent and smiled at her, deviously. "Hey, Weiss," she greeted. "You want in?"

"No," she replied, stiffly and then after a pause added, "thanks." There she stood, team RWBY's belongings in hand. Without even the slightest mention of her selfless deed, Weiss no longer wished to carry them. She lifted her arms and allowed them to drop and tumble down a stair or two.

"Suit yourself."

Lacking the reserve to conjure a clone, Blake groaned and squirmed to break free of her robust partner's grasp. The hug had to be putting an undesirable amount of pressure on her fresh wounds. It wasn't until an emanation of golden light washed over the embracing teammates that the faunus gave up the fight. The light began to meld Black and Yellow's charred flesh and close cuts without leaving scars. Although Ruby was uninjured, she was not unaffected by the outpour of energy. The powerful, healing Aura increased her own, making her glow.

When the light began to wane Yang released her dangling teammates.

Blake reached for her bow and tightened it to ensure her feline features were hidden. Few students remained in the amphitheater, but Blake was cautious nonetheless. Satisfied with the adjustment to her accessory, she gave herself a once over; the school uniform was still torn and singed, but there were no longer blemishes on her skin beneath. A small smile graced the faunus' lips. She'd soon be licking her wounds in RWBY's dormitory if it hadn't been for the Yang's aid of shared Aura. Just to be sure she asked, "Was that you?"

Yang pressed a thumb to her chest. "Of course! It takes a lot of Aura to power a Semblance like mine." She slammed her fists together, brandishing Ember Celica. "And I recharge quick!"

"It certainly seems like it," Weiss interjected. She was standing a few steps above her team, subsequently the same height as Yang. "You were lying on the ground a minute ago from the explosion and you mean to tell us you're not tired at all?"

Yang slung her arm around Weiss' shoulder. "If I recall," she said, voice full of whimsy, "a little explosion never slowed you down, did it?"

"Hmph!" The heiress, who'd been tolerating the unwanted contact, shrugged off Yang with a violent jerk. The Yellow teammate was making a mockery of Ruby and Weiss' unfortunate introduction; Ruby had knocked over her luggage and triggered the dust shaken free from the bottle in Weiss' hand with a sneeze. The result was sparks, smoke, and an unsatisfactory first impression. Not to mention, a terrible first day at the Academy.

Weiss steamed with anger and Yang chuckled.

Ruby stared at her hands curiously as they continued to glow, missing the memo.

In time, she grasped her older sister's wrists and demanded, "Where have you been hiding all that Aura, Yang Xiao Long?" Much like the morning she called out the older huntress-in-training for suggesting the siblings be on separate teams, Ruby only used her sister's full name when she meant business. Her voice shook with purpose, as if the answer was absolutely vital to her training, education, and heroism.

Toying with little Red, Yang silently shook her wrists free.

Releasing an impatient grumble, Ruby leaned back and cupped her chin, inquisitively. She studied her older sister who had taken to removing a spent clip from her firearm, Ember Celica. Yang's gauntlets looked the same as always, as did the clip she was dispensing, which ruled out the possibility of dust enhancements. Arriving at her answer elsewhere, Ruby's eyes narrowed and her lips twisted into a mischievous smile.

"I bet it's in your boobs!"

Weiss slapped a hand to her forehead. Did Ruby ever think before speaking? Even if she hadn't learned about Aura at Signal Academy, she should have known that Aura was the manifestation of one's soul. Professors had touched upon the subject in various classes. Although Yang did have a surprisingly large bust, her Aura was not the reason why. Aura simply came from within the individual, breasts or no.

Blake, the brooding teammate, had been watching the team banter. A genuine, light-hearted laugh escaped her lips at Ruby's ridiculous assumption. It was uncharacteristic of her. Having been born into a world that shunned, mocked, and mistreated the faunus had crushed her youthfulness and optimism. She was hardened by ignorant hatred and aloof. It appeared, however, that if anyone could make her smile, make her laugh, and perhaps most importantly, give her hope, it was the quirky and unpredictable team RWBY. She placed a hand over her mouth to quiet herself, but her shoulders shook from muffled giggles.

Yang plumped up her bosom. "Sorry, honey, these are just for show."

As far as Ruby was concerned, that answer was unsatisfactory. If the energy had not come from her weapon, her ammo, or her breasts then there was only one other place.

"In your hair? I bet it's in your hair!"

Determined to find her sister's Aura reserve, Ruby resolved to do the unthinkable. She reached for Yang's precious, golden locks. Just before her fingers could tangle the blonde tresses, Ruby went limp. The overprotective owner of the mane in question had instinctively socked her in the stomach with firepower.

Shielding Ruby from serious injury, the extra Aura she had received wore off. "I just wanted," the team leader groaned weakly, slumping to the ground, "the Aura." She grasped at her sister's billowy back-skirt, no longer glowing.

"Oh, sorry, sis!" Yang apologized in earnest. Her eyes reverted from red to lilac at the realization that her prey had been Ruby. She sheathed Ember Celica and in doing so, came upon a single, stray lock of hair out of place among her bangs. Remembering why she punched Ruby in the first place, Yang retracted her previous statement. "And also not sorry, sis." She frowned, carefully plucking the misplaced strand and tossing it over her shoulder.

Weiss cleared her throat, foot tapping impatiently. "Now that that's over, Blake, aren't we supposed to be meeting someone?"

The faunus' eyes widened. "You're right."

After a particularly trying and tiring duel with her partner, Blake had all but forgotten their plans for the evening. RWBY had worn her down and convinced her to spend Friday night with the team doing something fun. She had no excuse not to participate in extracurricular activities; their safety was temporarily assured since they had thwarted Torchwick and the White Fang's recent threat.

Unfortunately for the faunus, RWBY's definition of "fun" excluded the library. So she opted for what she believed to be the next best thing, a movie in Vale with her friends.

She activated her scroll and checked the time. "It's four fifteen, we're going to be late!"

The punctual and proper heiress was ready and waiting; a Schnee was always on time if not fashionably early. Weiss was only willing to disgrace her family and be tardy with good reason. Today it was to maintain her image as a docile, desirable heiress. Team RWBY was vicariously acquainted to their friends through Blake. Therefore, it would have been far too forward of Weiss to send the invitation and set the schedule. She couldn't help but lament the loss of time, however; if she had made the plans she would have allotted an extra half hour for the team's inevitable chatter after class. She sighed and retrieved Black's book-bag, placing its straps in her teammate's hand. She scrunched up her face, struggling to withhold the nitpicking assertion that next time she would make the plans.

"Well," said Yang, helping Ruby to her feet, "it sounds like we'd better be on the next airship to Vale." Once she steadied her sister, Yang slung her backpack over one shoulder and bounded up the amphitheater's steps.

She gestured to her partner Blake, who followed suit.

"Oh, now you're in a hurry!" Weiss snapped, before trailing behind them. She had been waiting fifteen minutes for her team to finally take leave and was not about to let them do so without her.

A split second later White, Black, and Yellow were surpassed by Red's blur and rose petals. Ruby had activated her Semblance to scoop up her belongings and surpass the team. As she sprinted down the towering halls of Beacon Academy her voice lingered, echoing, "Thanks for getting my bag, Weiss! See you all at the station!"

The heiress huffed. Her face was contorted from a furrowed brow and an upturned lip. Few would realize that the stubborn Schnee's expression was one of untried complacency; someone had acknowledged Weiss' exorbitant labor at long last, even if that someone was her tiresome partner Ruby. It bolstered her confidence ever so slightly.

Perhaps Ruby had some manners, after all. Then again, a child of five could say "please" and "thank you" just the same. Was it really all that impressive?

Ruby was still a child, Weiss resolved, but a growing one at that.

The harsh clack of Black and White heels and soft thud of Yellow's boots created quite the cadence as the members of RWBY clambered after their Red leader. It was the sound of students eager to enjoy their Friday evening and it echoed through the tiled halls of the Academy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading! **

**I realize it's only one short chapter and therefore not much to go on, but comments and constructive criticism are welcome! If you're not sure what to say, allow me to offer some prompts:**

** How was the portrayal of the characters? Were the full name, brief description introductions strange? How do you feel about the occasional use of RWBY's respective colors in place of their names? What's one thing I did well? What's one thing I need to work on?**

**To answer some questions you may have:**

**-I chose to focus on Weiss' insistence that Ruby is a "child" because it's often ignored. Weiss brings it up so often in the show that I began to wonder, "Is it truly an insult? Is being childish a bad thing? What does it mean to be childish? What does it mean to be grown up? Is Weiss any less a child than Ruby?" etc. Let's see what sort of journey these musings will take us on!**

**-Although he is the bane of White Rose's existence Neptune will be involved in this story. However, you may rest assured that this fic is White Rose. **

**-I may hint at Bumblebee but I don't plan on that pairing being a focus (I'm certainly not opposed to it, I just don't think it has a place in this fic. At least, not right now.)**

**-As of right now, this takes place not long after the end of Season 2.**

**-The title "Strawberry Milk" references Ruby and Weiss' colors and the concept of growing up (because Ruby doesn't need people to help her do just that. She drinks milk!)**

**-It took about two weeks to complete this chapter of 5,000 words by writing a little bit everyday (to give you a guesstimate of how frequently I may update). Keep in mind I am in my last semester of grad school and will be job hunting soon, so I can't guarantee that updates will be consistent but I will try my best to post new chapters in a timely fashion.**

**Again, thanks for reading!**

**Now, do you have any questions for me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Reader,**

**Thank you for following Strawberry Milk! I apologize that this upload took so long. Converging due dates kept me from my fic. The good news is, I only have one more week of school left so I should be updating more consistently from here on out!**

**Also, if it makes you feel any better, this chapter is 3,000 words longer than the first!**

* * *

"It started half an hour ago!"

Team RWBY arrived at the port city's movie theater later than expected. They stood in the foyer with one helpless, blue-haired Haven Academy student, Neptune Vasilias. He winced when his teammate, Sun Wukong, lost his composure. Another student of the kingdom of Mistral's Academy and a friend of Blake's, Sun was wailing over lost time. He gritted his teeth and twisted his tail in fistfuls of frustration. Weiss watched the unbecoming display and lamented, once again, over poor planning. This was supposed to be her chance to get to know Neptune, but he was distracted by the faunus' fussing. For that reason, she shared in Sun's frustration. It all could have been avoided if Weiss had arranged for a later show time. Planning was a passion of hers and she began to regret entrusting the evening to Blake, even if it had preserved her image of "elegant and mild heiress" in Neptune's eyes.

Running slender hands through her fine hair, she stroked the ponytail pulled to the side of her head. The slight asymmetry that the offset, ivory locks added to her appearance was a small, passive-aggressive rebellion, much like her advance on Neptune had been. She sighed as she remembered her resignation to "stay within the lines" like a true Schnee would as a result of his rejection.

When Weiss asked the blue-haired boy to accompany her to Beacon's dance she was turned down, assumedly for her unorthodox approach. That Neptune had been warded off by her actions was only speculation, but it may as well have been reality; those assumptions crept from the convincing miasma in Weiss' mind. When it spoke, ice cold and baritone, that smog, her inner Schnee, was full of doubt, guilt, shame, and malice.

It was too familiar not to trust. In the past, her hopes, fears and desires had always been met with a challenge, dismissal, or consequence. The voice responded in kind, so she drank its poisoned ideologies without question, let them soak into her skin. They pumped ice through the blood in her veins, to her heart and back again, all to preserve in its own twisted way what little worth there was to "Weiss" without her surname.

_Schnee._

Many unscrupulous suitors had tried to court Weiss for her last name. Why was it acceptable for male counterparts to make the first, or any, move, especially when said counterparts were more often than not crude, entitled, and unyielding? Was she supposed to oblige every date simply because someone asked? Jaune Arc, team JNPR's amateur leader, was a perfect example. That boy could not take "no" for an answer. He was the epitome of nonchalant adamancy when it came to the object of his affections. From the first "no" to the fourth, her response was final. If she would continue to be called "Ice Queen" for refusing Jaune in a consistent, albeit curt way, then so be it. She had spent far too much of her short life under someone else's direction, satisfying someone else's wishes. Away from the Schnee Dust Corporation and her father, Weiss had options and one of them was "no." She savored the sweet sound of the word when it rose and fell with her tongue to brush past loosely puckered lips.

Neptune was an exception to the term. The heiress would most certainly say "yes" to date with him, if she ever had the opportunity to accept an invitation, of course. Oddly enough, the blue-haired boy had only been encouraged to talk to Weiss on the night of the dance by Jaune. She hoped that that would be the last of his interference in Weiss' life, and advice. She didn't want that goon sullying Neptune's good nature. Then again, Neptune had been teamed up with the arguably worse scoundrel, Sun WuKong.

She glanced at the faunus in question, who had yelled all the while Weiss was lost in thought. Perhaps an anxious habit of his, the tip of Sun's tail was now curling and uncurling in rhythm. The additional appendage gave away his primate heritage, and coupled with his shouts unsurprisingly attracted unwanted attention at the theater.

Blake met the scornful gazes of passerby with a threatening glare that only fierce, feline eyes could achieve. Many quickly focused elsewhere to avoid conflict. Others appeared fazed by the display of defense for a boisterous and bothersome faunus. Had Blake shed her bow and allowed her black ears to be exposed, there would be no question why she acted in solidarity. However, she would be met with heightened anger and fear, threats and perhaps violence. Needless to say, the bow stayed put.

Yang placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and Blake's expression softened to the touch.

Weiss sighed. If Blake trusted the simian, then in time, she supposed she could, too.

Turning to the posters that lined the foyer, rolling trailers of the films "Now Playing" at the theater, a red blur and scatter of Rose petals caught Weiss' eye. She watched her team leader dash to the closest poster, mesmerized. The heiress shook her head, and before she knew it Ruby had sidestepped to the next screen. Weiss would have assumed she took to the trailers to avoid the discord amongst the teams, but she knew better. The flashy posters were appealing to the eye, accompanied by evocative sound and song. Weiss could recognize marketing tactics a mile away. Shadowing her father, she'd watched the men and women at work on advertisements for the Schnee Dust Company. It required a basic understanding of psychology, which Weiss eventually learned. Much like a child, however, her distractible little Red partner simply could not resist indulging her senses. If this wasn't her first time at a movie theater, it certainly seemed like it was.

Sun had taken to pacing and tugging on his hair. RWBY's Yellow immediately released Blake and grabbed hold of the other faunus by his red and black bracers. She forced Sun's arms down by his sides, but not without resistance. Perhaps his similarly blonde locks inspired her to protect them. "Don't do that," she murmured, fixing his hair.

While Yang groomed him, Sun had no choice but to clench his fists in restraint. "I won't pay for a movie if I can't watch the whole thing!" he shouted, still perturbed by the team's tardiness.

Having witnessed Sun stow away on a ship and steal produce, Weiss questioned his morals. The simian's petty offenses certainly didn't help him win her favor or improve her general outlook on faunus. So long as he wasn't suggesting swindling their way into the movie with his last statement, however, she believed his logic was sound. Her family was frugal with their fortune; a Schnee would never purchase half of something they could purchase in full.

"For once, I agree with you," she chimed in, which might have appeased the faunus if she didn't follow up the statement with a disciplinary demand. "But could you please keep it down?"

He growled at her. "Stuff it, Ice Queen. You have more than enough money to buy the entire franchise, and you know it!"

"Oh, I do," Weiss conceded. She inspected her nails one hand at a time, first flexing, and then turning each hand over to curl it into a loose fist for another view. All eyes were on her as his suggestion hung in the air. She smirked. "I do, but I won't."

Before Sun took a swing at her Neptune slid his arms beneath his teammate's, and flexed them, restraining team SSSN's Yellow with what was almost a full nelson hold. "Come on, man, keep it cool!" He said, subduing his teammate. He offered team RWBY an apology. "Sorry, Sun's usually not like this. It's the mov-"

"It's not just any old movie, okay! It's the second Terra Carter!"

Still clenching Sun from beneath his shoulders, Neptune sighed.

"You know, the badger faunus whose Semblance is manipulating the earth?"

Yang, who had given up on the faunus' spiked hair, shook her head. For a moment, no one spoke. Team RWBY's lack of recognition for the film was something Weiss would have enjoyed rubbing in Sun's face, but Neptune had stepped in, and she wished to impress him with the poise, and not the provocations, of a Schnee.

She kept her mouth shut.

Finally, the Black bookworm spoke. "Well, I've read the series but I've never seen the adaptations."

"I already knew that," Sun muttered, disappointed that no one else was knowledgeable about, or interested in, the movie. The angry energy he had exerted began to subside. Neptune struggled to remain standing when the faunus slackened in his arms. He held his breath in exertion and the color of his face began to match his blue undercut, lined with beads of sweat. It wasn't long before Sun slipped from his grasp and to the floor.

Weiss took note that Neptune was not the strongest huntsman-in-training.

Returning from her tour of the foyer's movie trailers, Ruby gently tugged on Sun's tail to rouse the faunus from his stupor. Taking a seat on the floor in front of Sun, she gushed in earnest, "Terra Carter looks awesome! I mean, that Semblance is unstoppable! She's all like pulling up mountains from the ground and bending trees." The faunus perked up at her honest enthusiasm. "I wish she had a weapon but then she doesn't really need one. Her gloves are kind of cool, I guess, and I love her face paint!"

"Oh, that's not face paint," said Sun, matter-of-factly. He raised his hand to quiet Ruby's rambling. The gesture would have admitted his annoyance, if his expression did not indicate he felt otherwise; sitting tall and wearing a smug grin, he appeared eager to entertain the young leader with some expertise on faunus culture.

Ruby waited patiently for his next words, her eyes full of wonder. Sitting cross-legged, she scooched closer to Sun. She was propped up on straightened arms, leaning towards him. The two looked rather ridiculous sitting on the floor amidst their friends in the foyer, but Weiss withheld her criticism. Committed to the conversation, Ruby would not hear it, anyway. For someone so absent-minded, her ability to hyperfocus was extraordinary. Not to mention, Weiss' partner had finally pacified the faunus. Perhaps that was why Ruby had roamed the foyer in the first place, to better acquaint herself with the film and appease Sun. If so, it was surprisingly...smart. After all, inexperience and intelligence hardly went hand-in-hand. How could someone so callow be so considerate of others?

"Terra descends from a clan of badger faunus," Sun explained. "Have you ever seen a badger? They have small, fuzzy, white-tipped ears and black and white stripes across their faces, like she does." While he spoke Sun placed two curled fingers on the top of his head and then waved a hand in front of his face, for emphasis.

Ruby responded with excessive nods, brow furrowed in concentration.

Sun began to elaborate. "It's just like my tail or Bla-"

The ribbon reserved for Gambol Shroud was quickly stuffed in the faunus' mouth. As far as team RWBY was aware, the only people that knew of Blake's status were their team, Sun, and team JNPR, to whom Weiss had spilled the secret.

Unbeknownst to them, Neptune was already well aware.

Yang gave the simian a swift kick in the side, making sure to shut him up. To further protect her partner's privacy, she changed the subject. "What are we going to do about the movie, anyway? It's only gotten later."

Clutching his side, Sun ripped the ribbon out. Despite the discipline he'd just received, he offered a devious plan. "I say we sneak in," he croaked, "and wait until they roll it again."

"Oh, _absolutely_ not! We are not going to steal a movie!" Weiss exclaimed. His suggestion was exactly the type of behavior she was conditioned to expect from the faunus. It was a shame he seemed to have learned nothing from his time spent with RWBY and more importantly, Blake.

Sun stood up, beaming, and wagged a finger in Weiss' face. "It's not stealing if I can't take it out of the theater with me."

"Technically," Yang interjected, rubbing her chin, "he's right."

Weiss glared at her teammate for supporting his scheme. "Maybe stealing isn't the right word, but it's still a crime!" she protested.

While they bickered, Blake took back her ribbon. Neptune remained silent, arms folded across his chest and frowning slightly.

Their leader had gone to look at showtimes. She cleared her throat for her teammates' attention. "They still have some tickets left for the 7:15," she said. Her nose and index finger were pressed against the glass of the ticket booth. The two attendants' appalled stares were visible only for an instant. The fog from her breath soon blurred them.

Weiss sighed. One moment, Ruby was a surprisingly admirable and conscientious leader, truly worthy of the title Weiss once wanted. The next, she was carefree and as absurd as a six-year-old. The qualities were contradictory. How could they all exist within one person?

Before Ruby could draw something on the canvas of exhalation that she had created, the heiress flicked her on the side of the head. Red winced, and White dragged her by the wrist towards the teams. "Dunce," she muttered under her breath, releasing her partner. Ruby rubbed her head and smiled, sheepishly.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to put your hands on glass in public places?" Weiss scolded. "It's full of germs!" She could have sworn the smile on her partner's face faltered for a second, but it happened so fast Weiss did not dwell on it. Instead, she turned to Sun. "Well?" she asked, staring expectantly. "Are you willing to pay for a ticket to the 7:15 Terra Carter, or not?"

"Yeah, I think I can live with that."

* * *

Blake's scroll read 5:00pm. "I think we can split up to spend the time," she instructed, taking charge of the reworked plans. "Just don't go far, and let's make sure to meet back here for 7, so we're not late again." She pocketed her scroll and swapped it with a book, preparing to take advantage of the time reading.

"Oh, no you don't" Yang snatched her source of entertainment. "C'mon, Blake, you can't read on our family fun night!"

Hairs raising, the faunus hissed, "And if I find reading _fun_?"

Her eyes, frisky and focused, locked onto the tome, and the bow on her head twitched ever so slightly. In spite of her serious nature, Blake's inner feline seemed to savor the imminent game of keep-away.

Several times she swatted at the target to no avail. Yang would wave the literary work, prompting the faunus to pounce, but before Blake could bat at it, Yang would pull it away.

While she watched, Weiss figured out the secret to Yang's success; Blake's pupils would dilate prior to an attempt on her prey, betraying a strike at the hardcover. Yang used this knowledge to her advantage, teasing her partner with precisely timed withdrawals of the book. The heiress wondered when her teammate had first noticed the sign. If it was during their duel, then perhaps Professor Goodwitch's assignment was not as arbitrary as Weiss originally thought. She glanced over at Ruby who was cheering for her feline friend. What more could she possibly learn about her simple-minded partner?

"Family fun night?" Neptune asked, repeating Yang's previous statement. "You really should get a dictionary."

The thrill-seeker chuckled as she swung Blake's book just out of her reach once again. "Is there a problem?" she asked, distracted.

"You don't remember? Just last week your friends Junior and his henchmen nearly opened fire on us at The Nightclub." Neptune drew out the word "friend" to emphasize Yang's questionable use of the word. "Now, you're calling us your family. With the exception of Ruby, none of us are actually part of it."

He was right, of course. In this regard, the self-proclaimed intellectual did not disappoint. Weiss was glad she wasn't the only one who found blonde brawler's antics outlandish and nonsensical. Ice cold, calculating, White, and blazing, unruly Yellow were polar opposites. Spending extended amounts of time with Yang or, for that matter, her team could drive the heiress insane. She was thankful for Neptune's company on this evening, not only for a chance to better get to know the boy but because of what she knew about him already. He was courteous and cool, much like the people she knew from Atlas and her home, White Castle. With the exception of Blake, dark and aloof, the terms "courteous" and "cool" hardly applied to the rest of team RWBY.

The blue-haired Haven student's vocabulary lesson had broken Yang's concentration, allowing Blake to retrieve her book. "Fine," Yang growled at him, annoyed by the early loss. "You're excused." Wavy golden locks were tossed over her shoulder, whipping Neptune's face as she walked away. The boy looked both elated and earnestly confused.

"Oh, just ignore her," Weiss huffed. She couldn't help but notice him swoon, and it wasn't the first time she'd seen him distracted so easily by another girl.

RWBY's Yellow sauntered over to team SSSN's about to taunt another target. She pressed a finger against Sun's chest with a challenge. "You and me, on the Dance Dance Infiltration machine." With her free hand she directed her thumb over her shoulder to the small arcade behind them. It was an old hovel in a corner of the foyer often overlooked.

The faunus clenched the hand against his chest and leaned in to size up the fiery blonde. Flames licked the tips of Yang's hair and Sun squinted. The pair sank into offensive stances, staring in a silent test of willpower that went on for quite a while.

The only one perturbed by the contest was Weiss. "What are they-"

"Shh, shh, shh!"

Ruby clasped a hand over Weiss' mouth and wagged a finger. "You don't want to interrupt a stand-off, especially when Yang's involved." Her eyes were brimming with excitement but her tone was completely serious. "It's all part of their training," she assured.

Weiss' expression could best be described as one of exasperation and shock, topped with a bit of embarrassment. Wide-eyed, she had half a mind to lick the palm placed on her mouth and repel her partner.

She took offense to the assault and role reversal; it was Weiss who educated Ruby, not the other way around. For years, Weiss trained and was tutored by qualified professionals, settling for no less than the highest of marks; her father had made sure to well round his eventual successor. Those experiences prior to Beacon gave her an edge over her peers. That included Ruby, who on the other hand, had advanced two years early with no apparent knowledge of anything besides wielding her scythe. Quite frankly, even that could use some refining. Weiss also happened to pay attention in class. The same could not be said of the little Red leader she frequently tutored. There was nothing Ruby could possibly know that Weiss did not already.

The standoff wasn't training. It was idiocy, and it was getting under her skin.

Weiss wrenched the hand from her mouth. "Staring contests are not part of our curriculum!" she burst, but was ignored.

Sun must have been satisfied for he smirked, stood tall, and threw the instigating hand away from his chest. "Yang Xiao Long, you're going down," he declared.

Flickering stray locks were tossed over Yang's shoulder. "You're right," she said, much to her on-looking friends' surprise, "because I'm gonna boogey down!"

Everyone groaned at the lame joke except for one giggling Ruby.

"Just go already," Weiss snapped.

Yang and Ruby exchanged nods and Weiss knew the sisters well enough to understand the silent interaction. When Grimm and weaponry were not involved, Weiss' trigger-happy partner settled for almost any other form of competition that she could. She was eager to act as either onlooker or competitor, even if it was only simulation. The young leader would support her older sister on the Dance Dance Infiltration machine.

"Yo!" Sun called to the faunus huntress-in-training. She had missed the dramatic display, reading her reclaimed book. "You cheering for me?"

Her eyes darted from the page before her, to Sun and back again. "Whatever." She shrugged, indifferent to the dance-off.

Yang's irises flashed crimson. "Remember who your partner is, Blake!"

"Well, I'm your team leader and I'm cheering for you," Ruby chirped.

Like one would treat a pet, Yang tussled her smaller sister's hair. Ruby instantly pulled up her hood, frowning.

Blake rolled her eyes but she trailed behind them nonetheless, reading even as she walked. The crowd in the foyer made way for the motley friends, staring once again and murmuring amongst themselves. The red-eyed blonde with hair alight had taken the lead accompanied by her faunus adversary whose tail flicked with excitement. If it wasn't for the book before her eyes, Blake would be protectively glaring at the spectators again. It would have made even more of a scene.

That left Weiss and Neptune alone at last.

"After all that I think I need some air," said Weiss, fanning herself. "Care to join?" she asked the tall Haven student, a little too enthusiastically.

He struck a pose with a grin, pointing at her with both hands. "Sure thing, Snow Angel."

* * *

Weiss walked with proper posture befitting of an heiress; chin up, shoulders back, chest out, and back straight with a small and swift gait. The heels of her long white boots clacked in rhythm against the paved sidewalk. Out of the corner or her eye she saw Neptune slouching slightly, hands stuffed in his pockets. The closed body language suggested disinterest or self-consciousness. Weiss hoped it was the latter. She could work with that.

He was fashionable, which he had proven when Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Sun discussed formalwear for the Beacon Academy dance. Not to mention, he coordinated his everyday attire well, looking sharp. The white dress shirt and black tie were formal subtleties that complemented his casual jacket and jeans. Weiss' eyes wandered to his vibrant goggles. She wondered what the world looked like through them, imagining Vale's muted gray buildings suddenly looking lustrous and sunny. The accessory's brilliant color piqued her curiosity, but she knew there was probably more purpose to it than simply brightening their surroundings.

Neptune himself was quite the specimen, tall, tan, and lean. Those attributes along with his exotic hair made for a young man that was pleasing to the eye. Based on the brief conversations they'd previously shared, she believed his character was charming as well, and above all else cool. The moment she first laid eyes on Neptune she knew he was an asset to her future. A relationship between the two of them would help Weiss achieve one of the many goals set for her future as CEO of Schnee Dust - finding a desirable and profitable heir. She could see it now, the smartest girl in Beacon combined with the coolest boy in Haven. Paparazzi would be all over them during press conferences. They'd be popular, they'd be celebrities, they'd be unstoppable!

She didn't realize she'd been staring at the boy all the while.

"So," said Neptune, feigning a cough or two.

"So," Weiss repeated. She came up with a frivolous question to ward off an awkward silence. "What's the rest of your team like? We haven't met them yet."

In truth, she knew all she needed to about his teammates already. Their lack of presence at Beacon Academy said it all. They had opted out of the Vytal Tournament, an annual opportunity for students to immerse themselves in the cultures of the four kingdoms and celebrate both their diversity and unity. Competition with other students challenged the knowledge and training acquired at each institution. More importantly, winning the Tournament was an opportunity for fame and fortune. As far as Weiss was concerned, students that chose not to participate were lazy, unmotivated, underachievers that preferred a sheltered life and an easy way out. Although she'd yet to warm up to Sun, she had to give the faunus credit for trying his hand in the upcoming Tournament alongside his Blue teammate.

"Oh, Scarlet and Sage? They're cool."

Weiss waited for an elaboration, but none came. To keep the conversation alive she thought of another, arbitrary question. "Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage, huh? Your team name has three "S"s and one "N." What word did your Academy come up with for that acronym?"

"Sun," he said simply.

Weiss stopped in her tracks. "You're joking."

Neptune shook his head, styled blue locks swaying along with it. Weiss resumed her strut.

If Beacon's team acronym RWBY was any indication of its leader Ruby Rose, then Haven's team SSSN was led by none other than Sun WuKong. That was one way to encourage bad behavior. A mischievous faunus in charge of a team of exclusively male, teenage trainees, taking on missions involving Grimm and actual people's lives? Talk about a hazard to one's health. If nothing else, Beacon and Haven Academy had one thing in common - the questionable decisions made by their Headmasters.

Thinking back to SSSN's silly, simplified team name, Weiss thought out loud. "Technically, that should be pronounced _Ssss-_un." The excess consonants were emphasized with a hiss. "Why not use a word with more "S"s like session or season?"

"I didn't make the name," Neptune shrugged. He paused for a moment, before playfully ridiculing, "There's no "W" in the word ruby, you know."

Joke or not, Weiss' face contorted with anger at the statement. It appeared as if she'd taken a bite of something sour when her brows furrowed, nose scrunched, and lips pursed. "I'm sorry," she seethed, "but did I just hear you say there's no "W" in RWBY?"

"The word ruby, yes."

Once again, their walk was put on hold. Placing both hands on her hips, the heiress' eyes narrowed. She stared up at the Haven student, menacingly, but the thirteen inches with which Neptune towered over Weiss' petite frame made a mockery of any threat she may have posed.

He was unmoved by what Weiss had yet to realize was her all too familiar irritability. Instead, his lips twitched with what she swore to be the onset of a smile. How dare he! Not only was she unable to impress him, she was also unable to intimidate him, and yet both of these emotions she had so easily elicited from interested parties in the past. How else would she control his conduct and ensure his loyalty throughout a future of servitude to Weiss and Schnee Dust? She could not risk insubordinate outbursts. Such behavior simply would not do. This _failure_ would not do.

The anger swelling in Weiss' chest caused increasingly labored breaths. She stepped closer to Neptune and raised her voice with each question she asked, until she was practically screaming. "Are you trying to suggest that I don't belong on my team? That I don't belong at Beacon? That I shouldn't be a huntress!?"

By the time her accusations were through, Neptune had backed himself onto a bench. He waved both of his hands at Weiss, nervous now that his perspective had changed; even at only 5'2," Weiss was now the one towering over him and his seated and slouched form, casting a foreboding shadow upon it. He swallowed hard in anticipation.

That was more like it. Weiss reached for his shimmering goggles, finding a good use for the otherwise decorative accessory that captured her interest earlier. Slowly, carefully, she lifted them from his head, creating tension among the straps. Satisfied by the short distance she'd stretched the goggles' elastic band, she held them there and watched Neptune wince through one of the tinted lenses. With them, she would put Neptune in his place and make her power known.

One by one she removed her fingers from the accessory-turned-weapon, until only her thumb and index finger were left. "I think you've just been spelling it wrong," she said, her voice soft and sweet, but stinging as ice. The goggles whipped onto his face with a painful snap, reddening the very skin around his eyes that they were meant to protect. Involuntary tears began to fill the lenses.

To expel the last of the explosive emotion lingering within her tense muscles, Weiss stretched. She took a seat beside the recovering blue-haired boy. He was groaning and ever so slowly pulling the accessory that had betrayed him from his face. The process was much like peeling off a band-aid, which the heiress would much rather rip off than gradually endure.

She took a good look at their surroundings. They were in the commercial district, not from the wide river separating it from the residential side of the port city. The buildings here were far more decorated than those in the rest of Vale, for each represented a company, business, or partnership competing for revenue. Weiss wouldn't waste her time shopping here, however. Across the district, bordering the upper-class residences, were boutiques with the latest in designer apparel, dealerships with outrageously priced luxury items, and shoppes with the latest and greatest technology. They were for the finer aristocracy, such as herself. Given her teammates' less fortunate upbringing and general lack of decorum, it had been quite awhile since Weiss' last retail therapy session. Her teammates would shop out of necessity, something she was not familiar with. The wealthy Schnee family always had the most expensive excess with which to provide her. When out with the team, Weiss curiously browsed through pawn shop oddities, and worn out works from dusty old bookstores, marveling at the simple and strange middle- to lower-class market.

Wondering what time it was, she withdrew her scroll. The numbers that flashed across the lock-screen, 5:34pm, suggested they had spent about half an hour walking through the city. Between the tall buildings, the sun hung low in the sky. It covered Vale in a bright, warm glow reminding Weiss of Neptune's tinted goggles. She glanced at her traveling companion who was now rubbing his puffy eyes. Either his Aura was particularly weak, or he did not know how to properly enhance the healing process with it. Once again, Weiss found herself hoping it was the latter of her assumptions. She could work with that.

"Take this, it will reduce the swelling." Lifting two fingers to activate her Semblance, Weiss conjured shards or ice from the creation of a small glyph. When Neptune opened his eyes, she offered the icicles to him. He hesitated. An expression of reverence and nervousness was still distinguishable from his features regardless of his distorted eyes, as he glanced from the offering to Weiss' face and back again.

"They're just going to melt if you don't," she snapped, causing him to quickly accept. With a shard in each hand, he pressed the substance against his brow and reflexively moaned with relief. It appeared he was finally learning his place.

At this point, Weiss had two options. She could return to the theater now and watch their teammates storm the arcade, or she could remain here with Neptune. The arcade might be both entertaining and exasperating, but if Weiss turned in early she would be straying from the path she set for herself.

A slight change in plans was trivial, really. It was the implication of the decision, however, - giving up, giving in, being wrong, failing - that made her uneasy. Weiss had originally intended to spend this time getting to know Neptune. Despite Neptune's rude comment and misconduct, which was a minor set back, she resolved to see her plan through.

She crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap, sitting upright. Having made her decision, the heiress took up prim and proper posture. It was no longer to just impress Neptune, but to aggrandize her confidence, as well. "So, why do you want to be a huntsman?" Weiss asked.

He wiped the wet remains of the ice that was held in his left hand on his jeans. The shrunken shards in his right hand were still pressed against his brow. Thankfully, the swelling around his eyes had gone down. Weiss was beginning to think that Neptune's alluring features were his only redeeming quality.

Frowning slightly, he looked up as if trying to remember something. "Well," he started, "it seemed cool, and most of my guy friends were doing it."

Peer pressure and the preservation of a calm and collected bearing were his motivations, then? Weiss thought back to her conversation with Blake and Yang during their mission at Mountain Glenn. Dr. Oobleck had asked each of them why they trained to become huntresses. Blake fought for the social justice that the White Fang no longer stood for, and Yang wanted a life of adventure. Training to be a huntress was Weiss' duty as a capable fencer and Schnee. Not only that, she wished to redeem her family name, presently known for little more than wealth and unethical business practice. Was Neptune's "just because" motive really any worse?

Yes, it was. Weiss, Blake and Yang had set compelling, albeit selfish, goals that would allow them to persevere even when the going got tough. The same could not be said for Neptune. He lacked commitment and resolve for the line of work he'd chosen. After all, "huntsman" and "huntress" were hefty job titles, and nothing more.

The heiress expected Neptune to question her in kind but silence lingered. The last of the remedial ice left his face and palm damp. Rather than wipe away what remained, he allowed it trickle down his cheek like raindrops soothing and refreshing his skin before evaporating on their own. Clearly, he was still preoccupied by his injury so Weiss took it upon herself to answer the question that never came. She cleared her throat, and sat a little taller. "I am training to become a huntress for the respect of the title, so that I can turn my father's company around and protect it from the thieving, murderous White Fang."

He released a low whistle, impressed. "That's quite a goal. I guess I never gave it much thought," he admitted. It was perhaps the first sincere thing he'd said all day. "I've always carefully followed in the footsteps of someone else."

Weiss rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which was met with an instinctive flinch. She kept it there regardless, and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, that's just as useful." The seemingly harsh statement was actually Weiss' encouragement and consolation in earnest. Neptune frowned slightly, but remained silent.

Weiss knew Team SSSN's handsome Blue to be lustful. What she did not expect was the weak, untrained, and impressionable character at his core, masked by his cool exterior. He would make a suitable figurehead for the company with good looks alone and better yet, she might be able to mold him to the specifications of her ideal suitor. After all, she did have access to the most highly trained professionals in all of Remnant. She could not rule out the possibility of a future as Mrs. Vasilias Schnee, just yet.

Satisfied with the amount of information she gleaned from her evening with Neptune, Weiss stood, brushing off her jacket and combat skirt. "It's time to head back," she said.

* * *

"You should've seen me on the Whack-a-Grimm," Yang boasted. Her arms were folded across her bountiful chest and her head was cocked to the side with a smug grin. Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune were seated in the theater waiting for the Terra Carter 2 movie previews to roll across the iridescent screen before them. Yang was recounting her contest in the arcade to pass the time. "Monkey boy's tail sure didn't help him there!"

"Yeah!" Ruby piped up. "Yang was hitting the Beowulf and Boarbatusk pop-ups like they were..." she paused, searching for an analogy to describe her sister's effort. Her countenance was one of concentration, absentmindedly circling her fists around one another while deep in thought. Eventually she took to humming, placing a hand beneath her chin for a seemingly knowledgeable pursuit of applicable terminology.

Seated beside her partner, Weiss's impatience inclined her to press, "Like they were what?"

Ruby snapped her fingers, silver eyes gleaming. "Yang was hitting them like they were little Grimm bongos," she exclaimed with pride, before adding, "that you punch!"

Weiss should have known that despite all the time little Red had spent sorting her thoughts, the resultant metaphor would still make little sense. She imagined her team leader's thought process involved something similar to a small, eccentric rodent running along a wheel for a prized piece of cheese it would never reach. Leave it to Ruby to take something simple like arcade gameplay, and convolute it entirely. "That's a terrible analogy."

Punching a bongo would break it. The instrument was meant to be played with the palms of one's hands. Not to mention, the Whack-a-Grimm games always came with a small, often comical hammer with which to hit the targets. No punching was necessary. Instead, it was discouraged.

How would Weiss know? Her family owned bongos and a personal Whack-a-Grimm game growing up, among many other gadgets and gizmos. Anything she or her sister Winter wanted, or items that happened to be popular at the time, their parents' bought for the Schnee sisters. It seemed to be the only way her mother and father could show affection, if one could even call it that. Perhaps bribery in exchange for conditional love was a more appropriate description.

Two seats to Weiss' right, Blake sighed. "Yang nearly destroyed the game."

"That arcade's old, anyway." The blonde brushed off the accusation with a wave of her hand. Before long, however, the pupils of her eyes flashed red betraying pent up rage. She grit her teeth and grumbled through them, "If Sun played fair and didn't use his _third leg_ on Dance Dance Infiltration, then I wouldn't have had to destroy it!"

Ruby, who was seated between both Weiss and Yang, flinched and frowned. "She was a bit upset by the time they played Whack-a-Grimm," she chuckled nervously, "and you know how her Semblance works."

"A bit upset?" Blake asked, wryly. She turned a page of the hardcover book resting her lap. Weiss wondered whether Blake had gotten any reading done with Sun and the rowdy Rose and Xiao Long sisters. Most likely not.

Unsurprisingly, the Red sister failed to pick up on the faunus' sarcasm. Ruby pressed her index fingers together in apprehension. "Well, you know, Yang's hair wasn't blazing until after she los-"

As if Ruby had summoned the very flames she referred to, Yang's hair lit up in its entirety. She jumped out of her seat shouting, "I did _not_ lose!"

A scoff came from the seat at Blake's right. Adding fuel to Yang's fire, Sun shouted back. "Well, you sure didn't win! Just admit that I'm better than you."

The commotion caused nearby moviegoers to vacate seats within three rows of team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune. Others harshly whispered, "Shh!"

There was no stopping Yang now. Her eyes were red and hair on fire; she had gone berserk. Using a technique similar to that of an athlete forcefully lifting a soccer ball, she kicked up from underneath Sun's seat. "You cheated!" The collapsible chair folded up on contact, crushing Sun's groin as it did. He doubled over, teary-eyed and temporarily unable to counter her or her accusation.

From the aisle seat beside Sun and his assailant, Neptune unwittingly crooned, "Forceful and fetching as always." His arousal was not an uncommon response to a woman's vehemence in his presence. Weiss, however, still found it somewhat disturbing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sun cheated," Weiss cut in, garnering a glare from her Black teammate and interrupting Neptune's fantasies, "but I can't imagine how he'd manage to cheat on something as calculated as a video game."

The faunus was rocking back and forth, his hands placed protectively over his lap. Yang took the opportunity to yank on his tail. "He wrapped this around the support bar, so he could play the game with all fours."

"There's no rule against it," Sun stammered with difficulty. He was finally well enough to defend against her verbal assault, unfortunately lengthening the Yellow teammates' never-ending dispute.

Ignoring their bickering, Ruby turned toward her partner and smiled politely. "How did you spend the time, Weiss?"

"Oh, just went for a walk with Neptune," Weiss said.

"Hmm," Little Red had that pondering look about her once again. It was as if the heiress' simple answer was spoken in riddles. What could she possibly be thinking now? "Sounds boring," Ruby concluded, the smile on her face no longer polite but rather pestering.

"It most certainly was not!" Weiss shot back. She raised her head and closed her eyes, portraying resentment and pretentiousness. "As my partner, _you_ of all people should know that no activity is boring with Weiss Schnee," she scolded.

As always, the heiress was immediately on the defensive, hardly thinking before she spoke. She happened to miss Ruby mutter in response, "I don't know, studying is pretty boring," when she took a moment to consider what the team leader had said prior to her admonishment. Irritating though the statement was, Weiss realized Ruby wasn't entirely wrong. The weather was fair and the evening sun illuminated Vale making the quaint port city look all the more charming. It was nice to get some air, too, after standing in the stuffy theater's foyer with a shouting monkey faunus. However, enjoying the scenery was something Weiss would do walking alone. Neptune would likely have been silent the whole way if it weren't for the heiress' questions. When he did speak, his responses were short and did little to impress or interest her. In fact the most exciting thing to happen on the walk was her retribution; slapping Neptune's orange goggles to his face with force. Served him right for mocking her name's placement in team RWBY's acronym. She wasn't quite sure why, but that remark upset her more than the typical banter of her peers.

"By the way, if he asks, you spell your name with a "W,"" Weiss instructed. It was a precaution. She did tell Neptune he'd been spelling the word "ruby" wrong, after all.

Her partner laughed at the odd request. "Weiss, there's no "W" in my name." Soon she began to look nervous. Weiss recognized Ruby's expression, it was much like the one she wore when arriving to their study sessions unprepared. "Is this a trick question?"

"No, just go with it!" Weiss snapped.

"Alright, alright, jeez," she agreed. "And you think _I'm_ the silly one."

Ruby did not see Weiss roll her eyes, for the lights in the theater began to dim. She fidgeted with excitement causing White to lean away and raise her arms to avoid Red's flailing limbs. The seat to Ruby's right, however, was still empty. Black, who had miraculously closed the book still resting on her lap, was pawing at her partner's jacket. The Yellow teammates would have continued to fight over Dance Dance Infiltration if it weren't for Sun's interest in the upcoming movie. Believing she won the dispute, Yang finally sat down.

The screen in front of them lit up. Just before the previews were about to roll, Sun whispered loudly to the team what they would need to know about the first Terra Carter movie in order to understand the second. "There's this huge battle between the badger faunus clan and the government over land that they've been living on for years. Terra stops them, but the government still manages to destroy the burrows and kill half the clan."

"Why would anyone want to watch something so depressing?" Weiss asked.

The simian ignore the question altogether and shushed her instead. "It's starting!"

"Hmph! It's only the previews."

"Shh! It's starting!"

* * *

The movie was nearly two hours long. It opened on a pristine cell with nothing but a table and two individuals sitting on either side. One, a middle aged man with slick hair and beady eyes, was wearing a suit. He scribbled something on a notepad in front of him.

Across the table sat the protagonist, Terra Carter. She was a stocky, dark-skinned woman with a ponytail of smooth, vermillion hair. Its consistency and color reminded Weiss of clay. The black and white stripes upon Terra's face accompanied by a second set of rounded ears indicated her badger faunus ancestry. A large, woven sun hat lay against her back, hanging from a twine cord about her neck. Her attire was simple; a sleeveless shirt exposing her firm arms, and a pair of long, jean shorts similarly exposing thick calves, complete with work boots. Besides her hat, the only other accessory she wore was a dirty pair of gardening gloves.

The slick haired man was in charge of the government agency interested in developing the land that formerly housed Terra's clan. He questioned her about the battle before revealing her clan's fate. The badger faunus who fought against the government were to be executed for their treason. That's when, with a menacing grin, the man proposed a deal. If Terra could convince her clan to give up the fight and surrender their land, they would be absolved of their crime. If not, execution. Terra would lose her family and lose her life, or live to see the sacred burrows, some of which she'd help shape, violated. She didn't know which was worse, either way the government was determined to get their land.

What Sun had forgotten to mention was Terra's status as the chieftain's daughter. As his eventual successor it was her responsibility to uphold the clan's traditions, including those she disagreed with, for example, dying with honor. What use was it beyond the borders of their home? Their relics, and their lore were lost when the burrows caved in. The chieftain's efforts to reclaim and rebuild were futile given the circumstances. Regardless, she spent each day among her badger faunus brothers and sisters using her Semblance to grasp the earth before her causing it to swell or compress at will. The movie focused on Terra's struggle to adhere to the clan's intricate and established practices, while at the same time searching for a way to acquit them, and if possible, preserve their land for good. The task was proving to be impossible. Tensions rose on either side when the chieftain became ill, passing quietly the day before the executions in his sleep.

Terra led her clan through the halls of an imposing, cavernous building. It was the agency's administrative center. She burst through the double doors leading to the pristine cell where she had been questioned. The slick-haired man was leaning back in his chair, his fingertips pressed together, expectantly. Behind him stood several men in uniform waiting for their orders. "So, what will it be?" he asked, and the credits began to roll.

The movie ended with a tense cliffhanger ensuring the industry their consumer's interest in a third. Much like the emotive trailers, Weiss knew the loose end was another technique of the trade, all a part of some larger strategy for corporate gains.

Sun was already whining in suspense. Neptune, his chaperone of sorts, gave the faunus a sympathetic pat on the back.

Yang stood and stretched. She'd taken little interest in the movie's introspective themes and was itching to leave. Blake was furiously thumbing through pages of her book. It was most likely the corresponding Terra Carter text, brought with her for comparison.

Beside Weiss, her partner was crying softly. She looked to the heiress with a face full of mucus and tears, sniffling while she spoke. "T-tough choices and then her dad, and, and..." She took a deep breath and squeaked through renewed sobs, "How is she going to s-save all the lives and all the lands?"

"It's not real, you dolt," Weiss said.

She wasn't quite sure how else to respond to her partner's heightened emotions. After all, the heiress could hardly handle her own. What little sadness managed to slip through fine cracks in her heart of stone she stuffed back in. Rather than plot or plan her partner's disturbance, Weiss acted on impulse, placing her hand atop the shared armrest where Ruby's lay.

The team leader raised her head and smiled, appreciatively. With her free hand she wiped her face, unfortunately, only managing to smear the secretions across it. Much like a freely crying child, her eyes were puffy, nose was red, and her face shone in the dim light from the mess of moisture slathering it. At least little Red was smiling now. Weiss couldn't help do the same at the sight of her hopeless team leader. Before removing her hand, she gave the one beneath hers a squeeze.

The theater was empty now save for team RWBY and half of team SSSN. The last of the credits scrolled to the top of the screen and the lights turned on. As soon as Yang saw the state her younger sister was in she rushed to her side, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Unable to break free, Ruby rubbed her snot-covered face all over her sister's front. Yang quickly recoiled, exclaiming, "Ew, gross, sis!" She leapt over the row of seats in front of her and hurried toward the nearest bathroom.

Ruby and friends followed her out, laughing at usual sisterly antics.

The night may not have gone the way Weiss anticipated considering the late start, but it turned out successful in the end; She learned more about Neptune and earned his respect, even if it was by force. Not to mention, Weiss actually enjoyed an evening someone else had planned, surviving the unspoken delegation of the task to Blake and without intervention. That was quite the victory in and of itself.

As another successful school week at Beacon came to a close, Weiss found it gratifying to cross one more achievement off her list.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The Weiss that I am portraying is a bit more cut and dry. Everything she does for the most part is calculated, even impressing a certain blue-haired boy. She's constantly setting goals and thinking about ways to achieve them, using nearly any means necessary. **

**I intend to develop a relationship between Weiss and Ruby slowly, but not too slowly. There are a few things our little heiress must learn about herself, first.**

**On an unrelated side note, if any of you have watched or Fruits Basket, I imagine Yang and Sun's friendship to be similar to Kyo and Uo's; tense and competitive, but comical.**

**Now that you've got a bit more text to go off of, please consider leaving a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Next Up: Nighttime shenanigans with team JNPR!**


End file.
